An Ordinary day
by megmorg7
Summary: Maura feels down about a case. Jane decides to invite her to hers for an ordinary night... but something happens


**Ordinary day**

Author: mermorg7  
Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles  
Pairing: Jane Rizzoli / Maura Isles  
Rating: NC-17  
Words: 3418

Summary: Maura and Jane's ordinary day.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's notes: Enjoy and comment!

Part 1

Dr. Maura Isles sighed. She had just completed a post mortem examination on a young woman, killed by a gun shot. Maura was used to her job. She loved her job. Not because she loved seeing dead people, no… after all they called her Queen of the dead… Maura loved her job because it made her feel alive. Seeing dead people, finding out why they did die, made her feel alive. Every time a case was resolved she felt a little better because she knew that dead people could really rest in peace.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She looked up and saw her best friend, homicide detective Jane Rizzoli, smiling at her.

"Hey Doc…" said Jane walking into the room

Maura smiled lightly "hey…"

Jane approached her "Are you all right? You seem distant… And that's a weird thing!" said Jane smiling

"I was just thinking…" said Maura

"About what?" asked Jane

Maura looked at her "… About our job…"

Jane sat on a chair and looked at Maura "That bad?"

Maura sighed "Look at her… she was only 25, Jane…"

Jane approached the body

"I love what I do, but sometimes it's just too much…" said Maura

Jane approached her "We arrested them, Maura…"

Maura smiled lightly and nodded "I know… you always catch bad guys…"

Jane chuckled "And you help me… without you I'd be just a stupid ignorant cop, Isles"

Maura smiled "Sorry… it's just that I'm tired…"

Jane nodded "I came here to ask if you wanted to come to mine for dinner…"

Maura looked surprised at Jane "You cook? Since when?"

Jane made a face "I was planning on ordering us some pizza!"

Maura nodded "Ok… And you can tell me what happened with Grant…" smirked Maura

Jane blushed "Nothing happened, I've already told you, Maura!"

Dr. Isles closed her briefcase and walked out of the room with Jane following her closely. Maura locked the morgue and they walked out of the building. The air outside was crisp and made Maura wish to have on a much heavier jacket.

They reached their cars.

"See you in an hour ok?" said Maura looking at Jane

"Ok Doc… Don't be late…" Jane smiled her flirty smile

"I won't …" replied back Maura feeling her body temperature rising

Jane got in her car and headed towards her apartment leaving Maura there smiling.

"Was she flirting with me?" asked Maura to no one.

Part 2

Jane had already ordered pizza and was pouring some wine for herself when the doorbell rang. She went to open and find a smiling Dr. Isles there.  
"Hey…" said Jane  
"Hey…" replied Maura smiling  
"Please come in," said Jane  
Maura entered Jane's apartment and took off her jacket. She studied Jane as she calmly went to get their drinks. Maura took the glass of wine that Jane headed her and they sipped their wine in silence.  
It was strangely familiar, this interaction between them… Jane seemed relaxed and Maura thought that she had really changed since the Surgeon's incident.  
And it was in that specific moment – when the pizza arrived and Jane went to the door to get it- that Maura's scientific mind registered the atmosphere. She smiled and she felt happy like she had never felt before. Jane made her feel happy.  
The detective placed the pizza on the counter and motioned Maura to seat next her. Maura nodded silently and sat down.  
They began to eat doing small talks. Jane could see that something was bothering the doc. She was a homicide detective…after all. She knew how to read people very well.

'But Maura is not just people' she thought 'she's your friend'  
"So… are you gonna tell me about it or are you gonna continue to act like there's nothing going on ?" asked Jane as she stood up from her seat to grab two cold biers from her empty fridge.  
"What?" asked Maura  
"Isles, I know you… you are too quiet tonight…" said Jane  
Maura chuckled and shook her head  
"You are usually rambling about DNA, viruses and other medical crap…" said Jane  
Maura smirked  
"Would you like for me to tell you about the latest discovery in the forensic medicine?" asked Maura "Would you like that, detective?"  
Jane smiled "Maybe you could give me a lesson…" winked Jane feeling her friend relax  
"We'll see about that… However I'm ok… I just needed to loosen up a bit…" said Maura sipping her wine "The pizza was delicious!"  
"Well.. Thanks to Tony…" said Jane

Maura looked at Jane "I'm glad to be here with you, Jane… I know that sometimes I… I tend to be…"  
"detached…?" suggested Jane  
Maura frowned  
"Inappropriate?" asked Jane  
Maura looked at Jane's dark chocolate eyes  
"I didn't mean any of that but…" said Maura  
Jane chuckled  
"I'm just glad … that's all…" said Maura  
And she really was.  
"I'm glad too…" said Jane with her usual husky tone that made Maura's skin shiver with excitement. They stood there looking into each other's eyes, smiling.  
"So… what happened with Grant?" asked Maura breaking the moment  
Jane sighed and shook her head "He tried to kiss me but…"  
"What?" asked Maura feeling a bit jealous but she didn't know why  
Jane took a long gulp from her bier "He didn't" she said simply  
Maura nodded "Why?"  
"I didn't let him… I wasn't interested. Stop" said Jane "And he was off to DC so…"  
"What if he hadn't been off to DC ?You..?" aske Maura  
Jane looked up at her "No… I don't like him that way…"  
Maura remained silent  
Jane stood up "I hate that my mother tried to set me up with him… I hate that everybody think I need a man now in this moment of my life…"  
Jane looked at Maura "Why can't my mom try to find a nice girl for Frankie instead of bothering me!"  
"Maybe because you're a woman?" asked Maura  
Jane nodded and started to pace up and down the kitchen and living room "That's why! And I hate this fucking situation!"  
Maura stood up and approached Jane "Come on, Rizzoli… don't think about it, now… Just relax…"  
Jane nodded "Maura?"  
Maura looked Jane in the eyes "Yes?"  
"Do you think I need a man?" asked Jane feeling strangely vulnerable  
Maura shook her head "No… it's normal for a woman to feel this way… culture and society made us think that without a man we are nobody, that we are not worth living but Jane… that's as it was once"  
"You are perfectly capable and free to decide who you want to go out with…" said Maura softly "Or not…"  
They sat on the couch. Jane was somehow relieved to hear Maura talk softly to her.  
"Thanks…" said quietly Jane "And sorry about this …"  
"Don't worry… Even if I haven't lived your life,… I know what's like to be a woman in a men's world… especially in our jobs… you can talk to me…" said Maura  
Jane nodded  
"I graduate in clinical and analytic psychology too…" added Maura amused  
"So now you wanna be my personal shrink?" teased Jane  
Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. Jane thought that she was breathtaking.  
Isles fixed her eyes on Jane's.  
"Only if you want to…" replied Maura  
Jane laughed at Isles's expression  
"No, seriously Maura… I'm happy with my life. And I never thanked you for being there during the Surgeon's case…" said Jane  
Maura took Jane's warm hand in hers and squeezed it. Jane closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on Maura's cheek. The doctor blushed and closed her eyes. Jane was so close, she could feel her warm breath on her lips. Maura turned her head and looked Jane in the eye, seeing something there.

"The reason why I don't want a man… it's simple, Isles…" whispered Jane  
Maura's heart began pumping furiously as she felt herself getting aroused by Jane… her scent, her smile, her gaze… her warm breath that tickled her lips.  
She found the courage to face the detective and asked "And why is that, Rizzoli?"  
Jane smiled faintly and decided that it was now or never. Maura hadn't turn away from her. She was right there, in front of her… and Jane could feel the desire in the doctor's eyes. She gently placed her hands on Maura's face, caressing her softly. And then she leaned into her and kissed her.  
Maura closed her eyes when Jane's lips claimed hers and let out a throaty moan when Jane's soft tongue stroked hers. Maura was lost in the best kiss of her life.

Part3  
When they parted Maura opened her eyes and observed Jane. Jane smiled feeling suddenly shy. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.  
"You ok?" asked Jane softly  
Maura nodded and took Jane's hand in hers, squeezing it.  
"Very much okay…", whispered Maura as she closed the distance between them and claimed Jane's lips.  
Jane moaned as Maura eased herself on top of her on the couch. Jane felt Maura's pleasant weight on her and placed her hands on the doctor's hips. Maura began sucking on Jane's lower lip and Jane began caressing Maura's back. Jane stopped their activity  
"Maura…" whispered Jane "….I….we.."  
"What?" asked Maura stroking Jane's dark curls, smiling softly  
"I want you… but …" whispered Jane feeling strangely anxious about Maura's reaction  
"Shhh" said Maura placing her index finger on Jane "I want you too, Jane" she reassure the brunette  
Jane smiled feeling insecurity leaving her."You're beautiful…" she whispered to Maura looking deeply into her eyes  
Maura blushed  
"I… Thank you…" whispered the doc

"You're very welcomed…." Replied Jane "Come with me…"  
Jane stood up and offered Maura her hand, which she took immediately. Maura felt a rush of excitement in her whole body as she saw Jane's lustful look.  
Jane led gently Maura towards the bedroom. Maura shuddered as she thought the things she'd love to do to Jane.  
Jane opened her bedroom door and they walked in. They looked at the bed and spotted Joe Friday lying on it.  
Jane sighed. That wasn't exactly how she had pictured this in her mind. Maura looked at the dog in question and chuckled. Jane looked at her and was mesmerized by the doctor's beauty once again.  
Joe Friday barked at them and Jane took the pet into her arms.  
"I'll be right back…." Whispered Jane kissing Maura before walking out of the room.  
Maura smiled at Jane and was left alone in the room. For the first time in her life she felt excited and anxious at the same time. She smiled dreamily as she though once again about the kisses they shared before.  
Jane come back from the living room and saw Maura standing there smiling. She closed the door.  
"Hey…" whispered her  
Maura fixed her gaze on Jane.  
"Hey…" she whispered back  
Jane took a step closer to Maura. Maura was mesmerized by the multitude of sensations Jane made her feel.  
"Jane…" she whispered as Jane's breath caressed her lips  
"Maura…" whispered back Jane embracing the doctor  
Maura smiled "Kiss me…"  
Jane did how she was said and soon they began to kiss hungrily. Jane was totally enthralled in the kiss, Maura's perfume was so good…  
Maura moaned and pushed the other woman towards the bed. Jane landed softly on the bed and welcomed once again Maura on top of her.  
Jane moaned as Maura began kissing her neck "Yes…"  
Maura chuckled loving how Jane was responding to her touch. She felt alive. She didn't know what was happening to her at the moment. Maura never had feelings for women. But then Jane came into her life and now… It was like she knew how to please her naturally.  
Jane responded to Maura's caresses and took Maura's head in her hands and smiled at her, staring at the doctor's beautiful features. They were both breathing hard. Jane changed they position and straddled Maura.  
"We don't need these…" said Jane huskily as she took off her shirt and then proceeded to took off Maura's top.  
Maura admired Jane's slender body and sat on the bed. She needed to feel all of her, so she took off her skirt. Meanwhile Jane took off her jeans.  
Maura approached Jane and they embraced tenderly. Jane sighed  
"I can't believe you're here…" whispered Jane  
Maura smiled  
"I wanted you since the first moment I saw you…" confessed Jane  
Maura shuddered enjoying their semi-nude bodies pressed together like this. She could feel the dampness between her legs. And Jane's voice made her heart leap with joy.  
"…Jane" she whispered looking lovingly into the other woman's eyes. "I need you, please…"  
Jane kissed her and Maura welcomed the soft tongue that stroked her for what seemed hours. Jane unclasped Maura lacy bra exposing her breast. Maura moaned as Jane began exploring the valley between her breast with her lips and tongue.  
"Ahhh…Yours too…" gasped Maura  
Jane nodded excited and took off her own bra. Maura straddled Jane and they continued kissing and kissing.  
Maura's hands went south in Jane's body and found the hem of Jane's panties. She slipped her fingers inside and gasped feeling how wet was Jane. Jane moaned and her hips began to buck against Maura's hand. Plus she could feel Maura's wetness on her own thigh  
"God.. woman… what are you doing to me?" breathed out Jane

Maura managed to take off her and Jane's panties and still continue her administration on the detective. She moaned as she gaze at Jane, moving beneath her.  
"I need you…" said Jane closing her eyes and increasing the movements of her hips.  
Maura penetrated her with two fingers while she stroked Jane's clit with her thumb. Jane could feel herself overwhelmed with pleasure. Maura was rubbing her own center on Jane's thigh, trying to do something to alleviate her desire.  
Jane opened her eyes and kissed Maura as she increased her movements in and out of Jane.  
"Yes... Maura…" whispered Jane between kisses  
"You're beautiful…" said Maura  
Jane felt Maura's fingers touching her soft spot and simultaneously she could feel Maura's center sliding on her thigh.  
Maura found Jane's G-Spot and Jane finally climaxed screaming her name. Maura come too collapsing on top of Jane.

"God… that was intense…" commented Jane happily satisfied as she held Maura close to her.  
Maura nodded and closed her eyes leaning her head on Jane's chest.  
"Hey…" whispered Jane  
Maura looked up at her and smiled  
Jane kissed her softly. Maura felt at peace.  
A comfortable silence set between them.

Part 4

A comfortable silence set between them. Maura was too overwhelmed to say anything so she just closed her eyes and snuggled more into Jane.  
Jane too was still in the _I-can't-believe-we-just-did-that_ stage. Everything had happened so fast but that were images she could never erase from her mind. She had never been intimate with a woman but with Maura… It had all come natural. Jane closed her eyes holding Maura tightly to her and in that way they slept.

Next morning…

Jane opened her eyes and smiled feeling a body wrapped up around hers. She looked at Maura's sleeping face and smiled lightly. _She's so beautiful_, she thought. _What if she regrets this? _She asked to herself, her expression becoming one of concern. _What if she …?_

"Jane…?" Maura's voice brought her away from her thoughts

Maura's hair were tousled, her voice husky and her breasts so perfect…

Jane blushed, thinking about how Maura had moaned and cried out her name the night before.

"Hey…" she said smiling lightly

Maura had opened her eyes and saw a serious look on Jane's eyes, she wanted to know what was going on.

Maura looked Jane in the eyes "Penny for your thoughts?"

Jane smiled embarrassed "Maura… I… What are we now…? I mean…"

Maura understood: Jane had felt insecure about her feelings so she had thought about the worst, jumping to the conclusion alone. So the M.E. decided that it was the right time to tell Jane the truth. Maura extricate herself from Jane's body. The detective felt a pang in her heart as their bodies separated. Maura's movements told her that they were even.

Maura slipped in a t-shirt and turned to look to Jane, her expression unreadable, even for a good cop like Rizzoli. Jane run one hand through her hair and sighed, expecting the worst scenario.

Maura sat on the bed and motioned for Jane to do the same. Jane sat before Maura and waited. Maura smiled and took Jane's chin on her hand and caressed her cheek. Jane took her hand and squeezed it.

"I… I understand Maura, really… you don't need to say anything…" said Jane "I mean I knew it.."

"What do you know, Jane?" asked Maura

"That we… we'll never be…" said Jane sadly

"Jane, look at me…" said Maura as Jane's gaze fixed on her

"What do you see?" asked Maura

Jane sighed

"I see you…" replied simply Jane "My best friend, my partner …"

Maura nodded "Then why are you so worried? You think I would have regretted it?"

Jane nodded and lowered her gaze "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have jumped to…"

"I love you, Jane…" said Maura "I'd never regret this… us…"

Jane was shocked "You… you love me?" she asked

Maura nodded "Yes, very much…."

Jane smiled "I love you too…" she said

Maura smiled back and sat on Jane's lap leaning into her

"I'm sorry, Maura… I shouldn't have been so stupid…" whispered Jane

Maura chuckled "You were adorable… All worried and serious…"

"Hey! I'm not adorable…" protested Jane massaging Maura's back

"Then show me…" said Maura pulling off her t-shirt and showing Jane her breasts

"God… Maura… You're so sexy…" Jane whispered

Maura smiled and claimed Jane's lips. Jane shifted their position so she was now on top of Maura.

"I love you…" whispered Jane before reaching for Maura's sex with her fingers. She entered her as they were looking onto each other's eyes.

"And I'm gonna take you, babe…" added Jane

Maura thought that this was the most erotic things she had ever seen.

"Ah… Jane…" she moaned as Jane entered her

Maura was already on the verge of her climax when Jane stilled her movements and kissed Maura's cheek. Maura bucked her hips to gain some friction. She was so ready to come.

Jane chuckled "Patience… I wanna taste you…"

Maura felt herself getting ever wetter "Please… Jane…"

Jane positioned herself between her lover's legs and didn't waste time, tasting Maura for the first time… She moaned and Maura began bucking uncontrollably and moaning at Jane's administrations. Jane entered Maura with two fingers and began to penetrate her slowly at first …then increasing the pace.

"Jane…" Maura moaned loudly

Jane looked up at Maura's face and their eyes met…Maura came hard. Jane felt her lover's walls contracting against her fingers and moaned. She leaned her head on Maura's belly, breathing in the scent of her.

"God… I.." panted Maura after a while

Jane chuckled and went up next to Maura

"So am I still adorable?" asked Jane smirking

Maura looked at her and chuckled "I think I need more showing to find the right answer to your question" replied Maura leaning in to kiss Jane.

"Ok, then..." said Jane smiling "Your turn…"

Maura smiled and kissed her lover again.

The end


End file.
